


A Hint of Spice

by sunflowersnsmut



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: A series of one-shots, all explicit. Each chapter will be titled with the relationship(s) and will have a brief description.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	1. Asmo/MC - Makeover or Make out?

For this chapter, I used a random number generator to determine which pairing I'd write and an [nswf prompt generator.](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)

Prompt: 'Whenever I see you I seriously can’t decide if I should give you a makeover or a make-out session.'

Pairing: Asmodeus/MC

Summary: Maybe it was reckless to give in to his relentless flirting, but today, she was feeling bold, and it was time to see just how well the avatar of lust could perform.

What to expect: Lots of flirting, some dirty talk, enthusiastic consent, kissing, oral sex

* * *

"I swear you look more gorgeous every time I see you."

She rolled her eyes. "You say that every morning, Asmo."

"And I mean it every morning." He reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "Honestly, whenever I see you, I can't decide if I should give you a makeover and dress you up or take you to my room and make out with you instead." As he spoke, his voice dropped into a soft purr, sending a shiver down her spine.

Maybe it was just the months of flirting or because she'd woken up from a rather heated dream this morning, but she decided it was time to see if he was all talk. So, she smiled at him, raised his hand to her lips and kissed his index finger. "Who says you can't do both?"

For a moment, he was obviously caught offguard, and his shock was almost as delightful as the smirk that followed. "Well, if you're free after breakfast, we could decide which one comes first."

"Are you still talking about the makeover or are you hoping for something a little more than making out?" she teased.

"I am trying to eat," Satan hissed from beside them. "Can you please flirt in private?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Asmo shot back with a cocky grin.

Satan shot him a glare and she kicked Asmo under the table, earning her a yelp, before she gave Satan an apologetic look. "We'll stop. Sorry."

"And here I thought you'd be gentle with me for our first time," Asmo murmured, rubbing his shin.

"Asmo!" she and Satan shouted simultaneously.

Any doubts about Asmo's sincerity were dashed in an instant when he grabbed her hand the second she was done eating. "Let's head to my room, beautiful." His voice dropped as he continued, "We have a lot more flirting to do."

She giggled and followed him, waving to the others as she left. Thankfully, she didn't have any plans, and she didn't have any homework to worry about over the weekend. She had plenty of time to find out just how far Asmo really wanted to go.

"You'll have to tell me where you want to start," he said as he led her into his room. "And where you want it to end."

"I have all day." She reached behind him to lock his bedroom door, her heart pounding at the sound it made. She was really doing this. She was really flirting with lust incarnate, trying to one up a demon who had vividly described sexual exploits that surpassed even her filthiest daydreams. "We can go as far as you want."

"Careful." He laced their fingers together and slid an arm around her waist. "I might take you up on that."

"Sounds like a fun way to pass the time." By now, she could see in his eyes that she was quickly hurtling towards disaster or unbelievable bliss. Even knowing that, she moved closer, trailed a light fingertip up his spine, and whispered, "Unless you're not interested?"

Something like a growl slipped from his throat, and he tugged her close, let her feel his arousal against her thigh, and his voice was ragged when he spoke, "I've been interested since the day we made a pact. You're the one who wasn't."

Her breath escaped all at once in a soft exhale against his cheek. "Who said I wasn't?" she managed, squeezing his fingers between hers.

His hand slipped from her waist, inched down, and cupped her ass, keeping her impossibly close while he dove in to kiss her. She held on for dear life as his lips crashed into hers, luxuriously soft and tasting of mint when she parted her lips to moan. The smell of his cologne, a hint of spice and sandalwood, was intoxicating. His tongue darted out to taste her, leaving her soft and pliant in his hold.

She was far from inexperienced, but Asmo made her feel like an amateur with the way he kissed her. Her head was swimming with need already, and he'd barely touched her. After a delirious moment seared indelibly into her memory, she finally had to break away to catch her breath.

He was already kissing along her jaw and down her neck while she panted, and she could feel the curve of his smirk when he sucked a mark on her throat.

"Asmo..." she groaned, fisting a hand in his hair. "Please..."

"Tell me what you want." He released her hand and brushed her hair out of his way before he moved to leave another mark just below her ear.

"You're the avatar of lust. Don't you already know what I want?"

"Consent is important, darling." He chuckled and kissed the shell of her ear. "Plus, I want to hear you say it."

"Fine." She used her hold on his hair to tug him back so she could stare him down. "I want you to fuck me so hard I lose my voice begging you and screaming your name." As she spoke, she stepped forward, backing him up closer and closer to his bed. He watched, moving with her, enraptured by the fire in her eyes. "I want to come so many times I lose track, and I want to hear you shouting my name so loud it wakes up Diavolo's dad."

He finally fell back against his bed with a whoosh of air, and she released his hair so she could kneel over him, resting a hand on either side of his head.

"Was that clear enough for you, darling?"

He hooked an arm over her neck and drew her down to meet him for another searing kiss. "Absolutely." He punctuated each syllable with a soft peck on her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. "Now, stand up so I can watch you take off your dress."

She sat back and shook her head. "Not yet." Before he could protest, she slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and slid it up, exposing his stomach as she slid her fingers up the sides of his ribs. "I want to see you first."

"Who can blame you?" He sat up to allow her to tug his shirt off and rested back against the soft sheets, basking in her attention. "It's a gorgeous view."

"The bragging would be annoying if you weren't so right." It was hard to tease him when he was so ridiculously gorgeous, especially when she itched to feel that soft, silken skin pressed against hers. "But, I'm looking for something I haven't seen yet." She unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down, never breaking eye contact for a second.

He seemed to take that as a challenge, watching her just as intently even as he raised his hips enough for her to tug off his pants, no underwear underneath, she realized, which shouldn't have been surprising, and she let them fall to the floor beside his shirt. "Your turn," he said, more of a challenge than a suggestion.

She swallowed and finally glanced down to see him already fully erect, and it made her pulse quicken. At least he was obviously turned on, too. When she looked back up at him, he chuckled.

"Having second thoughts?" His hands settled on her thighs.

"Not a chance."

"Good." His palms slid up and under her dress to brush over her hips. "Move up on the bed, okay?"

Confused, she shuffled forward as he slowly lowered her underwear until her knees reached his shoulders and the soaked lace of her underwear fell to his chest. Wordlessly, she slid them down the rest of the way and dropped them behind her. "I'm surprised you didn't start with the dress."

Rather than answer her, he gripped her thighs, spreading them apart as his head disappeared under her dress.

"Asmo, what-" She cut herself off with a gasp when she felt his tongue trace a path up her inner thigh and over her damp sex. She moaned, bending forward to grab onto his sheets.

Soft silk creased in her white-knuckled grip, and the faint scent of roses filled the air, grounding her as Asmo's tongue threatened to evict her soul from her body. She breathed his name when he kissed her clit, the firm hold on her legs keeping her in place while he stoked the heat building between her thighs. "Fuck," she whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're so good at this."

He chuckled, the buzz of his voice only making her shiver more. "I told you."

His tongue slid between her folds, and she clenched around it, head thrown back. She could hear herself begging, chanting something when his thumb moved to brush circles over her aching clit. In that moment, her world narrowed to him and all the delicious sensations of his mouth on her. All too soon, she was screaming, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast as she ground down into his lips. He moaned, sending another jolt of pleasure through the aftershocks of her release. Finally, she flopped down beside him, boneless and gasping for air. "I cannot believe..." she said through heavy breaths, "I waited so long to say yes to this."

"Frankly, I can't either." He turned onto his side, smirking down at her. "But, don't worry. You have all day to make it up to me."

Right. She'd offered him her whole day. And with the look he was giving her, he was right. She'd definitely make it to both of them.

If she survived.

"Now..." he purred, slipping her dress up and over her middle. "Are you ready for round two?"

Maybe survival was overrated. At least she'd go out screaming his name.


	2. Mammon - Maybe Crime Does Pay After All

Prompt: Crime

Pairing: Mammon/Main Character

Description: Once again, Mammon is under suspicion of committing a crime. Will she be able to get a confession out of him?

What to Expect: oral sex, roleplay, handcuffs

How long was she going to keep him waiting? He squirmed in the chair, his wrists cuffed behind him, and he tried to look around to see if she'd left a clock anywhere in sight. Either he was impatient or she really was planning to let him stew for a while.

Finally, the door opened, and the sound of her heels on the floor behind him echoed in the empty room.

"You have quite a reputation, Mammon." Her voice was low and soft, like silk compared to the dangerous look in her eyes as she sat across the table from him. "Larceny, identity theft, grand theft auto, impersonating an officer of the law, impersonating a lawyer, breaking and entering, and even arson."

"Hey, the arson was an accident."

She arched a brow at him. "How do you accidentally set fire to an entire restaurant?"

"Well, one thing led to another..." He shrugged. "It's a long story. You gonna tell me why I'm here?"

She laid out a series of pictures in front of him. "There's been a burglary, and I think we both know you had something to do with it." The photographs showed a room that had been ransacked, drawers spilled everywhere and bed tossed on its side. "The occupant is missing nearly 40,000 grimm and several pieces of jewelry. That could buy a nice jacket, hm?" She eyed his, the black leather fitted to his frame and showing off the body that had put him on the front of the Devildom's top fashion magazines.

"I wouldn't know." He smirked. "I got this from honest work at Ristorante Six. You can call my boss."

"I did. He said you clocked in late the day of the robbery."

"Traffic," he shot back, an easy grin on his lips. "Do you have any evidence?"

She pursed her lips, painted ruby red with flecks of gold that caught the light when they moved. "It fits your MO, and you have no solid alibi."

"So, that's a no, then."

Her sharp glare did little to dampen his mood. So, she stood and leaned on the table in front of him, arms crossed in front of her. "We both know you did this. Why don't you make things easier on yourself and confess? I'll put in a good word with the judge and maybe you'll get out early for good behavior."

"Nah, I'm good." He leaned back, trying to look comfortable despite the odd angle of his arms.

Her fingers drummed against her arm. "Mammon..."

"You could just let me go." He winked. "I'd make it worth your while."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" she snapped.

"Course not. That's illegal." He sat up. "I'm flirting with you."

She blushed, surprised by the suggestion, but she frowned, determined to remain professional. "I'm not attracted to criminals."

"You're missing out. Everyone says I've got a golden tongue."

"You mean a silver tongue." She straightened. "And you do realize that just means you're a good liar, right?"

"Why don't you come closer and find out for yourself?"

She hesitated, looking him up and down. "If I do, will you give me a confession?"

"How about this..." He lowered his voice to a seductive purr, "If I can't make you come in five minutes using just my mouth, I'll confess to everything. If I do, you let me go."

Her lips parted, and she almost refused him immediately. Then, she glanced at the door, to him, to the door again, then sighed. "Four minutes. And you'd better not be lying to me."

"Would I do that?"

"Don't make me change my mind." She straddled his legs and kissed him, quickly parting her lips to taste him and arch closer.

She heard a snap and suddenly his arms were around her, crushing her to his chest while he deepened the kiss.

She pushed back and glared down at him, briefly breaking character to scold him, "Seriously? Can't you even pretend for ten minutes that the cuffs work on you? Those weren't cheap."

He shrugged, looking entirely unapologetic. "Not my fault they're easy to break."

"You're ridiculous," she scoffed. "This was your idea, and you can't even take it seriously."

"Oh, I'm taking it seriously." He stood, holding her to him and laid her on the desk, kneeling between her legs. "Keep an eye on the time, sugar."

"Sugar, really?" she grumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." Without looking away from her, he reached under her navy blue pencil skirt and tore her white lace underwear off. "Keep an eye on the time, officer."

"Fuck," she whispered, "Okay, you're awful at nicknames, but damn that's hot."

He slid her skirt up to her hips and settled her on the edge of the desk. "Not as hot as that lipstick."

"I knew you'd like it. I found it on-" She cut herself off with a sharp cry when he spread her legs and bit down on her inner thigh. "Shit! Okay, four minutes!"

He made those four minutes count, teasing at her entrance with his tongue and sucking at her clit with just enough pressure to make her whine. He kept his hands on her knees, holding her legs apart and lapping at her damp core as he drove her steadily closer to an orgasm she silently resisted.

After all, she didn't want him to win this. If she held out, she got to make him confess and lock him up in their room for the night. He was annoyingly good with his tongue, though. She could feel herself clench around nothing, and four minutes somehow dragged on into an eternity.

His lips ghosted over her labia, pressing heated kisses all over her as he tasted her like a five-course meal. She moaned and tried to squeeze her legs shut, but he kept them spread with little effort. Damn demonic strength...

She moaned his name. "I'm so close..." she whimpered, hoping to throw him off even for a second by pretending she was further along than she was.

"Don't hold back," he teased before tracing something on her clit with the tip of his tongue. Maybe letters? Maybe...

"Are you spelling out your fucking name on me?" she panted.

He paused. "No?"

"Mammon, I swear to g-" She shouted when he sucked on her clit again, too distracted by the burst of pleasure to finish yelling at him. It nearly pushed her over the edge, but she fought against it enough to look at the time. Thirty more seconds...

But then, he grazed his teeth over her, and normally that would have been an immediate turn-off, but something about the way his moan buzzed over his lips while he did made her lose control just long enough to slip into a powerful orgasm that nearly lifted her off the table.

She groaned his name, interspersed with curses, and squeezed her eyes shut as a rush of pleasure coasted over her, leaving her briefly exhausted and boneless.

"Time?" he asked as he wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand.

"Three minutes and forty-two seconds," she gasped out. "You made it."

He crowed in victory, standing to silently cheer for himself. "I knew it!"

"Congratu-fucking-lations. Can you help me up? I think I might have passed out for a second."

He chuckled and helped her sit up. "The great Mammon was too much for you, huh?"

"More like the worst." She sighed and stood on wobbly legs, gently straightening out her skirt. "So, you won. Guess we're having sex on a pile of Grimm after all."

"And I get to keep it, right?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, I'm not spending money I fucked on."

"Your loss." He grinned and sat, tugging her down on his lap again. "Or, you know, you could return the favor. See if you can top my record?"

"Oh?" She perked up, a sly smile on her lips while she carded her fingers through his hair. "Game on, _sugar_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, she briefly trashed her room to make fake crime scene photos for this roleplay. Yes, it was worth it.


	3. Satan - An Unorthodox Study Technique

Pairing: Satan/MC

Summary: She isn't entirely sure if he's serious or toying with her. Satan was always so hard to read when he gave that mysterious smile. If he said that being aroused while studying would help her retain material, then maybe she should believe him. At the very least, she should play along.

What to expect: Established relationship, vibrator, edging, teasing, orgasm denial, bad science

_Come to my room. I have a surprise for you._

She knocked on Satan's door after reading over the text one more time. Even though they'd done this many times before, she still felt the flicker of butterflies in her stomach every time she waited for him to let her into her room.

"Come in," he called.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I got your text."

"Oh, good. Go ahead and lock the door, would you?" He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

A thrill skimmed through her, just under her skin as she heard the sound of the lock click into place. "So, is there really a surprise or did you just say that to lure me in here?"

He chuckled and set the book aside, finally meeting her eyes. "Of course there's a surprise. What sort of demon to you take me for?"

"The kind with a few tricks up his sleeve." She smiled and approached him to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

Before she could step back, he caught her chin and tugged her down for a second kiss, this one slower and deeper and so much headier than hers. He tasted like his favorite blend of demonberry tea, and she settled into his lap, legs on either side of his so she could savor the feeling of his warmth under her.

Finally, he leaned back to let her catch her breath, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"That's fair. I do like to keep you guessing." He picked up a small bag from the floor beside his chair and held it up for her. "In this case, however, I really do have a surprise for you. Go ahead and open it."

She raised a brow and took it from him. Judging by his expression, this wasn't going to be jewelry or chocolates. Maybe he'd bought her some lingerie? When she opened the bag, instead, she found a small remote and a silver device that looked suspiciously similar to a bullet vibrator she'd seen before. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "If you think it's a vibrator, then yes. See, I've been doing some reading."

"Shocking," she deadpanned.

He shot her a stern warning look, one that always made her equally giddy and nervous. "And I found some studies that might interest you."

"Oh?" While some of his material was a bit dry, Satan had a knack for finding interesting information to share with her.

"Evidently, the human brain retains information more easily when it is in a state of arousal. So, perhaps if you studied with this," he indicated the vibrator, "Your grades might improve."

Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, is this just an excuse to mix studying with sex?"

His wicked smile was answer enough. "We'll study for half an hour, then we'll see how much of the information you retained. If you do well, you'll get a reward."

"And if I don't?"

He leaned in, breath soft over her ear as he whispered, "Then, we'll need to keep trying, won't we?"

She shivered. This was going to be a long night. "Okay, count me in."

"Good." He took the device from her and unbuttoned her pants. "Now, once we start, you aren't allowed to come until you pass the test at the end, agreed?"

She bit her lip. "That could be hours."

"Oh, I know." He slipped the cool metal under the waistband of her underwear, raising goosebumps on her thighs and stomach. "But, I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, it's important for your education."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm really interested in seeing those studies."

"I'll send them to you later," he said as he settled the vibrator over her clit, nestled between her labia and held in place. "If I manage to find them again."

The chances of her ever seeing any study that confirmed this theory were fast approaching zero. "Sure you will."

He bit back a laugh and helped her to her feet. "Go ahead and sit across from me. I'll help you review the material I laid out for you."

"How thoughtful." She sighed and settled into a plush chair across the table. At least it was comfortable, even if she was still adjusting to the feeling of the metal pressed against her. "What are we studying?"

"History."

"I hate history," she grumbled as she shuffled through the papers. "Did you pick it to make sure I didn't come too early?"

This time, he did laugh. "Not exactly. It's your weakest subject, as you've said many times."

She glared, but it was really only for show. He was right, and she knew it. "Fine." She held out her hand. "Let's go ahead and start."

He watched her, no intention of giving her what he assumed she wanted. "Did you need something?"

"Don't I need the remote to do this experiment of yours?"

"Of course not." He leaned forward, a dark look in his eye. "You'll be too busy studying. I'll control it for you."

"What?" She blushed. "But, you're the one who doesn't want me to come. How can I do that if you're the one with the remote?"

"I guess you'll just have to communicate." He drew out the last word, emphasizing each syllable. This wasn't the first time he'd pushed her to be more vocal about what she wanted or needed in the bedroom. Part of his motivation was ensuring they were both experiencing as much pleasure as possible, but she knew another, probably larger, part was simply because he liked making her squirm.

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?"

Instead of answering her, he pressed a button, and the vibrator hummed to life. The buzz startled her, and she gasped, gripping the edge of the table while she adjusted to the feeling. The vibrations were low enough that they weren't too distracting, just enough to send a soft wave of heat through her core.

She gritted her teeth and pressed her thighs together, grumbling under her breath as she began to read. He watched her as she skimmed through the first page, all some of the dullest history he could find. He wanted this to be a challenge, after all. Once she stopped fidgeting with the corner of the paper, he pressed a different button, and the hum increased.

She jumped. "Shit!" Her arousal heightened with the stronger stimulation between her legs. For a moment, she just breathed, trying to refocus on the words in front of her. The vibrator was enough to draw her attention now. Enough to make her want to grind down a bit more into it. "This thing has more than one level?"

"It has ten." He looked far too pleased with himself. "The law of diminishing returns dictates you need to increase the stimulus in order to achieve the same effect. In this case, I'll need to keep raising the level in order to maintain your arousal."

"I don't think the law of diminishing returns applies in this situation," she hissed. "And how exactly am I supposed to concentrate?"  
"You're a smart woman. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he purred.

If she didn't like him so much, she'd kick him. Hell, she was tempted to kick him anyway. Instead, she forced herself to return to reading. She would get through this and she would answer all of his questions perfectly, then she'd wipe that smirk off his face.

Once the humming against her clit became tolerable again, he seemed to sense it. She was just getting to the point where she could actually retain the sentences she was reading, and suddenly, the buzzing shot up. This time, she moaned, nearly ripping a page with the way her hands jerked. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she focused on taking deep breaths in and out through her nose. This was fine. She could do this.

He was annoyingly silent, obviously waiting for her to admit she needed a break, but she was too stubborn for that. She could manage this.  
"Everything alright?"

She nodded and looked down at her study materials again. If she looked at him now, she might crack. And she couldn't have that. She could swear she heard him chuckle. He was lucky she didn't have a spare book to throw at him.

This time, he didn't even wait for her to focus again. He just turned up the vibrator after she had reread the same sentence five times, and she whined, bowing forward as her nails dug into the table.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Satan, I'm too close. Turn it off."

The hum stopped, letting her catch her breath. Everything felt much too hot, and she could swear a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her neck. She could practically feel her pulse in her clit, pounding against the warm metal nestled against it. As much as she wanted to fall over that edge and reach a satisfying conclusion, she wanted to prove to him that she could do this even more. "You have two minutes," he informed her softly.

As the haze faded from her mind, she quickly skimmed over as much material as she could before he turned the vibrator back on its lowest setting. When he did, she bit her lip and reminded herself to breathe.

She could do this.

Fifteen minutes later, and she was barely past the third page. She could feel herself clench around nothing, and she desperately wanted to beg him to just let her climax already, but she was still clinging to the hope that she could last another ten minutes and bluff her way through his test. After all, he had set a challenge, and she wasn't one to back down.

Unfortunately, her body wasn't exactly in agreement with her. It ached and burned with need, making her shift in her seat just to keep herself from toppling into an accidental orgasm. Each edge only made the next one worse, and the time between edges kept getting shorter and shorter, each weaker than the last, but all building to an almost painful ache in her clit. She'd lost count of how many times he'd brought her to the brink, only to cut her off before she could achieve some kind of release.

At this point, she was pretty sure she had tear tracks on her cheeks, and her breathing was erratic. Every time she tried to read even one word of the paper in front of her, her brain almost shorted out, consumed with wanting him to bend her over the table and fuck her already. Her lip was swollen from how often she'd bit down on it to keep herself from yelling or moaning or begging. She couldn't even look at Satan, but she knew he was looking at her. She could feel him, his heated gaze fixed on her.

Another edge had her holding the sides of her chair in a white-knuckled grip as she cursed. She barely had time to recover before the vibrator came back on, and she was squeezing her legs together, all attempts at studying fully abandoned by now.

"Are you ready for your test?" he asked. Just in time, too, because she was sure her soul would abandon her body if she had to edge one more time.

"No, but let's do it anyway."

He handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Good luck."

Her vision was still fuzzy from how tightly she'd closed her eyes, but she blinked it back into focus soon enough. In a truly cruel move, he'd given her all fill-in-the-blank questions rather than any kind of multiple choice. No way to bluff through these.

She was lucky to know two of the fifteen questions he had given her. The rest, she wrote down a name or date that she remembered hearing once in class. She knew she'd fail, and she knew he knew she'd fail, so when she handed the test back to him, she was surprised that he actually looked a little disappointed.

"You think the Infernal Divide happened in the year 538?" he asked, incredulous.

"Wasn't there more than Infernal Divide?" she asked, fidgeting in her seat and slowly coming down from the lingering high of her last edge.

"No." He pressed a button on the remote and she groaned. "Try again."

"I can't," she whimpered, resting her forehead against the table. "Please."

"If you want something, you know you have to ask for it."

She shot him an impressive glare. "What I want is to see those damn studies or hear you admit you lied about them and let me come."

"What a shame." He tossed a stack of papers across the table. "I found them after all."

Her fingers itched with the urge to wring his neck, especially when she saw that pleased, smug smile of his. She managed to skim the first two, and he mercifully kept the vibrator on its lowest setting while she did. The premise and execution were flimsy, at best, but they did conclude there was a small correlation between arousal and memory. Of course he'd have the foresight to have them ready in case she actually called him out on it.

"Are you ready for round two?"

She whined when he turned up the vibrations, gasping and clenching her fists. "If I die... tell Mammon he can't have all my stuff."

He laughed. "Don't think you can get out of this by dying. We still have all night."


	4. Belphegor - Tongue Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor has a few questions after he finds out she has a tongue piercing, and she's happy to demonstrate a few things for him.

Sorry this took a while to post. I'm still a bit rusty on writing with Belphegor, so hopefully it turned out well! Thanks for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy!

Prompt: (from gra_ciel_a_ram_os) Reacting to an MC with a tongue piercing

Pairing: Belphegor/MC

Summary: Belphegor has a few questions after he finds out she has a tongue piercing, and she's happy to demonstrate a few things for him.

What to expect: Oral sex

Beel was the first to notice, and when he did, he was immediately concerned. His first question after pointing it out was, "Aren't you worried you'll swallow it while you're eating?"

"What? No!" She laughed, both touched and amused by his reaction. "It's pretty secure. See?" She stuck out her tongue, lifting it up to show him the metal ball at the bottom holding in her newly acquired stud, complete with a karasu-shaped imprint under a protective coating. "I've had it for years and never swallowed it once. I mean, my friend did in her sleep that one time, but I haven't."

"And it doesn't hurt?" He was still frowning at her.

"Why would it hurt?" Belphie teased his twin lightheartedly from his perch on the kitchen counter. "She told you it's already healed. I'm just surprised we didn't notice it sooner."

She shrugged and took another bite of the cookies Beel had shared with her. "I don't make a big deal of it. You'd be surprised how many people don't notice."

"What if you bite it?" Beel asked, brows still furrowed as he watched her eat.

"It hurts." She shrugged. "But, same with biting your tongue when you're eating, right? I learned to be careful after the first couple weeks and it wasn't a problem once I got used to it."

"Do a lot of humans pierce their tongue?" Belphie chimed in.

She chuckled. "Should I call everyone in? Just get all the questions over with at once?"

"I can get them if you want," Beel offered, already pushing his chair back to stand.

"No, that's okay." She held out a hand to stop him. "Besides, knowing Asmo, he'd probably just ask a bunch of questions I'd rather not answer."

"Like what?" Belphie asked.

"Oh, just the usual. If it makes kissing better and whether I'll go down on him." She rolled her eyes. "Cause that's the only reason to get one, apparently."

Beel blushed and Belphie perked up, immediately following with another question, "So, what was your reason?"

She snagged another cookie and chewed for a moment. "My friend wanted one and she was nervous, so I went with her. The piercing guy went over everything, and I don't know, it sounded kind of cool, so I got one, too." She shrugged. "Plus, she was a lot less nervous after she saw me do it."

Beel smiled, and the soft expression made her smile back. Knowing him, he'd probably have done the same thing.

"So, any more questions?" she looked between the two brothers.

"Just one..." Belphie leaned forward. "Do-"

The sound of Beel's DDD ringing interrupted him. When Beel answered, he mouthed a sorry to both her and Belphie before he spoke to whoever had called. "Oh, sure. I'll be right there." Beel stood and grabbed a handful of cookies. "Lucifer needs some help at RAD. I'll be back in a bit." He shot her a hopeful look. "Save some cookies for me?"

She shook her head. "Just take the rest with you. I'll get you a bag."

He brightened. "Thanks!" Once he packed the rest of the cookies in a bag, he hurried off, already munching on another while he jogged out of the kitchen.

"Well, back to studying, I guess." She dusted off a few crumbs and stood. "See you, Belphie."

"Wait."

She looked over at him, a brow raised, "Hm?"

"I still have a question." The devilish smirk on his lips made her pulse quicken. "If it wasn't Asmo asking, how would you feel if someone else wanted to try kissing you?"

"It depends on who asks." In spite of their tumultuous history, she'd always found Belphie attractive. Hell, all of the demons here were gorgeous, and sure, she'd happily kiss any and all of them, given the chance, but Belphie had an allure she couldn't, or rather didn't want to, resist.

"Okay." He hopped down from the counter. "What if I wanted to kiss you?"

"Because of my piercing?" she teased, meeting him halfway and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer. "Or maybe I just wanted an excuse."

"Well, if it's you..." She considered for a moment, deliberately looking him up and down. Yep. Still hot. "I'd entertain going even further."

"Oh?" That surprised him. She loved surprising him.

"Well, there's that other question everyone always asks. For you, my answer might just be yes."

He searched her eyes for a moment, then understood. His smile turned wicked, and he bent forward to whisper in her ear. "In that case, your room or mine?"

A shiver raced down her spine, and she grabbed his tie to lead him out of the kitchen. "Mine's closer."

He followed, closing the kitchen door behind them.

As soon as her door closed, he had his hands on her waist again, turning her back to the wall beside the door and kissing her into the solid stone behind her. His tongue delved into her mouth, slow and languid, as though he was savoring the moment and her all at once.

She relaxed into his hold, eager to let him explore while her fingers grasped at his jacket and tugged him closer. A growl buzzed through her mouth when their hips collided, and the moan that followed rolled over her tongue when she teased her fingertips under the hem of his shirt.

His teeth grazed her lips, the kiss more feral than gentle now, and she was loving every second. Her nails grazed over the tensed muscles of his stomach, and he broke away from her long enough to hiss her name in her ear.

The sound of it raised goosebumps on the back of her neck. It was half warning and half plea to keep going. They both wanted more, and she was happy to give him exactly that. Without warning, she spun them around to push him back into the wall as her fingers dropped to his belt.

"Are you ready?" she asked, lips so close to his she could still taste the chocolate lingering on his breath.

"Are you?" he shot back, his eyes dark with need.

"For you?" she chuckled and worked his pants open. "Probably never."

He smirked and kissed her again, one hand at the base of her skull to keep her close while he tasted her all over again. The heat of his mouth on hers was heady and distracting, but she managed to keep her focus long enough to tug down his pants and underwear in one quick motion.

As much as she wanted to linger in that kiss, she wanted to see him unravel under her tongue even more. So, she removed his hand from her neck and dropped to her knees with a dark smile.

His breath caught in his throat when she looked up at him, her eyes full of a wicked promise that he would be begging her by the end of this. For anyone else, he'd refuse on principle. For her, he might just let her make him beg.

She bent forward to press a soft kiss to the tip of his length, already erect and ready for her attention. He shuddered, hips jerking forward, and she grinned.

Without breaking eye contact, she dipped down and trailed her tongue from the base of his cock along the underside, letting the stud in her tongue drag over each and every ridge and vein. He barely managed to keep his eyes open, a low moan filling the quiet of her room. It took everything in him not to thrust forward into her open mouth, but he kept still, fingers digging into the stone wall behind him.

The hazy look in his eyes sent a surge of arousal through her stomach. Belphie had always been a bit of a tease, and she was delighted to turn the tables on him. A crack sounded from behind him, and she was stunned to see he'd actually broken part of her wall with nothing more than his bare hands.

Well, shit, if that wasn't both terrifying and flattering all at once...

She held the base of his cock in one hand while she moved forward to enclose the head of his erection between her lips. A satisfied hum buzzed through her mouth, and he arched forward, head thrown back as he groaned. Her grip on him kept him from actually gagging her, and she sat back so she could control the pace a bit better.

By now, he couldn't look at her, and his breathing was rapid and shallow. She, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off him. She bobbed up and down, letting her tongue swirl over him as her hand pumped over what she wasn't ready to take into her mouth.

"Fuck..." he whimpered, followed by a broken moan that might have been her name. "If I'd known you were this good, I'd have asked sooner."

She leaned back, releasing him with a soft pop and smirked. "Well, if I'd known it was this easy to make you blush, I'd have gotten on my knees sooner."

He laughed, cut off by a soft whine when she twisted her hand and dragged her thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock. "I'm close," he whispered.

"Guess I am good," she teased before sliding him back between her lips, another soft hum earning her another crack in her wall. He groaned her name and tangled his fingers in her hair as he came, warmth spilling into her mouth. She swallowed it as best she could, even if some of it did drip down her chin, and she kept her hand moving along his length until he was spent.

He sagged back against the wall to catch his breath, his cheeks still red, and she made sure he watched her while she caught the rest of his release, now halfway down her neck, and licked it off her thumb.

"So?" she grinned up at him, "Better or worse with the piercing?"

He knelt in front of her and kissed her. The taste of him mingled with the taste of chocolate chip cookies and coffee, leaving her breathless when he sat back. "Way better." He grabbed her waist and picked her up to set her on the edge of her bed. "Ready for me to return the favor?"

"Oh, absolutely..." she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! If you would like to see anything added here, I'd love to see any suggestions or prompts in the comments! I'm hoping to update this regularly so I can try and improve my writing, especially my smut. I am very open to critique on these chapters, so feel free to offer advice or point out issues!
> 
> As always, I appreciate every view, kudos, and comment so much!


End file.
